


Crusade of Hugs

by Rocketman23



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A little oc, Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Spoilers for Season 1, Swearing, and deviates from the main story in some scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: Exploring different ways in which to hug the MC:SM characters





	Crusade of Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> can i just say this was a really fun fic to write!  
> some of the scenario's do deviate from the main plot (some with a different interpretation of events) but in case you didn't read the tags there will be spoilers of season 1 in here!  
> also the format might be slightly weird but that's because i didn't want to post several different fics at 400 words. it just seemed easier to compile them into one.  
> also also, this fic is loosely inspired by @Popfizzles on tumblr, (who's art is so good and if your not following em, please do yourself a favour and do so!)  
> (also as a sidenote, Soren is not featured in this fic, he knows what he did)

Axel- Ahahaha we won!  
It was the day of the building competition when it happened, the shouts from the audience and the baying insults from their opponents made the day seem like one big blur, Jesse feeling the slow coil of hopeful anticipation in their gut. They had planned this build for months, Jesse reassuring both Axel and Olivia when frustrations grew too high or ideas clashed, this competition not being their first. Losing time and time again to the Ocelots certainly struck a sour cord with the trio, though Jesse couldn’t help but return a friendly wave from Lukas, Axel giving them a baleful glance from behind Jesse’s back. So it was to their surprise when the results came through that their group had won. They had won. They actually beat the ocelots! Their face was a picture of surprised joy, Olivia looking close to tears as the two exchanged ecstatic looks, only for Jesse’s vision to be swamped in green. 

Axel, in his overemotional way, had contrived to pick Jesse up, his buff arms wrapping around Jesse’s waist as he squeezed them with abundant glee. A chorus of hearty chuckles rumbling from his chest and a proud exclamation of “We did it Jesse, we actually did it!” to follow quickly after. It took some time to calm Axel down enough for him to release his death grip on Jesse and even longer for the euphoric feeling to abate but the laughter never faded. 

Ivor- A potion a day will keep the doctor away  
It all made sense now; the slumped shoulders carrying a silent guilt, the tired eyes that spoke of a too easily seen horror and the classic bedraggled mane of black hair that shrouded a no doubtful thoughtful visage. His fingers carefully following a scripture of sorts, the book itself seeming weary with age and Ivor appearing just as tired when he greets Jesse’s “good morning!” with nothing more than a grunt. Not an uncommon way of communication with Ivor but after discovering the truth of once blessed legends and taking down the evil that spawned from such lies did they understand the abundance of motivation with which Ivor tackled the deaf yet star struck populace of the world. It was kind of inspiring. Ivor’s knowledge of things arcane rivalled that of Soren’s, hell, Jesse thinks it went even deeper. The man being capable of profound genius and stupidity alike.

It’s the clink of glass bottles that catches Ivor’s attention, Jesse having tried to craft a few potions under Ivor’s tutelage, as the gruff man swings his head around to eye the viscous contents. Ivor voices a soft appraisal, eyes warm and smile small as he steps over to Jesse, taking one vial with care and holding it up to the light to further inspect. His smile widens a fraction as he goes to further elaborate on the pros (mostly) and cons when he’s engulfed in a hug. It’s short and a little awkward but the “thank you” that stutters past Jesse’s lips holds no trace of a lie. Even as they press a quick kiss to Ivor’s temple they can’t help but giggle slightly at their bedraggled uncles surprise.

 

Olivia- Don’t worry-you got this  
Working with red stone was a bitch and anyone who stated otherwise was either a fool or a genius. Jesse surmised they were somewhere in the middle, one moment being able to construct something basic with ease and the next, watching said contraption crumble to the ground in a cloud of smoke. Red stone was not an easy item to work with but Jesse had an idea of who could help them with their predicament.

It’s the harsh expletives that catches Jesse’s attention, a cacophony of crashes and bangs ringing in between each curse thrown at what appeared to be a pile of slime, cobblestone and red stone dust. It didn’t look good. Even as Jesse cautiously places a hand on Olivia’s shoulder, catching the engineer by surprise, their mind races with a thousand ways in which to cheer their friend up. They don’t get a chance to speak when Olivia begins ranting about her lack of talent with red stone and how Ellengard would be ashamed of her work. Luckily for Olivia Jesse is a stubborn person, going on to elaborate how far Olivia’s come and how much farther they know she’ll go and they even point out how Ellengard probably went through the same frustrations. Jesse’s words are soft but full with an amiable vibrancy that has Olivia shaking her head at their determination. A small smile plays on her lips as she thanks Jesse, not expecting said friend to lean on them from behind, arms loosely squeezing her. 

“What would you do with out me” Jesse playfully taunts, a dramatic sigh escaping them as Olivia tries to shove them off, playful jibes echoing back in her laughter. 

Lukas- IwasjustexcitedIdidn’tmeantohugyoumybadsorry  
The earth shook as squares of purple gelatinous lumps plummeted downwards, striking the ground like thunder. Birds took to the sky in a flurry as the raging storm surrendered to an ocean blue sky, clouds that were once filled with hate and rage broke apart to leave behind fluffy cotton smudges. It was almost surreal, to see both sky and earth at once, the ground littered with parts of the Wither as the open sky receded in it’s purple hue. The dying shriek of the Wither, however, was a vacant and displaced noise trapped in Jesse’s head. Even as they dragged their waterlogged self from the oh so convenient pool of water they fell in, it still rang clear. At least it was over now, their heart skipping a beat at the sight of Olivia’s and Axel’s running forms, brows furrowed with concern as a tirade of questions rush from their mouths. Jesse manages to abate most of their fears, as they catch sight of Lukas, the rough blonde looking fit to burst as, to everybody’s surprise, Lukas pulls Jesse into a tight hug.

The silence misses a beat as Lukas struggles to catch his breath, chest heaving with the effort as his shoulders tremble ever so slightly, a wide grin fracturing slightly as he meets Olivia’s shocked grin and Axels small frown. It wasn’t a long hug by regular standards and as Jesse goes to hug Lukas back, the Ocelot suddenly stumbles backwards, face flushed as he flounders through an apology of sorts. Eyes refusing to meet Jesse’s and hands flapping about in wild gesticulation, Jesse cant help but laugh, Lukas’ gibberish of an apology losing it’s momentum as a small pout claims his lips. 

Jesse tries to apologise through the giggles, honestly, but when Lukas mutters a sullen “I was excited…” Jesse cant help but laugh, Olivia’s and Axel’s laughter soon joining in. 

Magnus- Knock em dead!  
the crowd roars in exultation as another blast of TNT sends a large chunk of the opposing teams tower cascading to the ground, bits of rubble flying off into the crowd. The audience seems to care little for the deadly projectiles, their excitement only rising in pitch at the sight of the struggling griefer. To Jesse’s relief, the blue haired man seems little worse for wear, dusting himself off and shooting them a menacing grin. Why did they let Magnus talk them into this? The sport had it’s thrills, no doubt, but the thought of plummeting to their death was not a fun one. 

Ok, so maybe they were being a little over dramatic, they weren’t that high up and yes, the whole point to this endeavour was to lose and surrender their crown to another griefer. That didn’t make it any easier however, both Axel and Magnus shouting their encouragements, voices somewhat muted by the hungry howls of the crowd. All Jesse had to do was put on a little show for a bit and then coincidentally fall from their tower. 

Surprisingly, it was easier said then done, their flight or fight instincts kicking in whenever a blast of TNT came too close. If anything Jesse should be called the king of dodging stuff, their reflexes being that good. Alas, as most monarchs go, their rule came to an abrupt end, a block of TNT catching them off guard as it detonates in front of them. The sudden eruption of hot air and sulphur pretty much disintegrates the block of cobblestone they were standing on, the air knocked from their lungs as they hurtle to the ground. 

Their eyes blink away hazy vision as Axel pulls them upright, their legs feeling akin to jelly as they wobble slightly. By the cheering of the crowd and the consequent ache in their chest, they happily surmise they’ve lost. Magnus manages to sift his way through the dense crowd, delivering a hard slap of congratulations to Jesse’s back, ignoring Jesse’s pained grimace as he loops one arm under Jesse. Axel takes crowd control duty as he tries to clear a path out of the arena, Magnus keeping a strong grip on Jesse as he talks over the events of the fight, Axel excitedly adding his opinion every now and then. A soft “you did pretty good squirt, I’m proud” and a squeeze to Jesse’s shoulder has them rethinking that maybe taking part in this explosive sport was worth it.

Gabriel- Be the hero I know you can be  
They were coming from all directions it seemed, crashing through the ceiling with ease, the main bulk of the Wither trapped in the temples entrance, the stone wall grating with the weight. Jesse manages to forestall the storm, it’s tentacles attacking blindly as it seeks to destroy whatever lay in it’s path, with clumsy blocks of their sword. They were not alone in this heroic endeavour however, Petra’s snarls of fury an oddly comforting sound. They would not let the storm catch their friends, their eyes constantly straying from Petra to the Nether portal, relieved to see mostly everyone had gone through. It leaves them vulnerable as they fail to notice another tentacle joining the fray, this one quick to knock Jesse’s sword from their hand, their eyes going wide with surprise. Time seems to slow down at that point, limbs frozen and eyes locked on the tentacle as it coils back for a killing blow.

All is dark as a sharp, metallic ring resounds, Jesse feeling something heavy wrap around them as they cautiously open their eyes. Their face is met with the cool feel of steel that radiates a muted warmth, a voice calling their name from above. It takes them a second to realise their saviour is none other than Gabriel, his gaze flicking to and from Jesse, his voice seeming far too loud for such proximity. Jesse mutters an ok, noticing they had been knocked to the top of the dais, the Nether portal seeming an appeasing escape route were it not for the growing anxiety for the welfare of both Petra and Gabriel. Petra appearing to wane as her defence becomes sluggish, the tentacles managing to knock her back a couple of feet. Jesse hefts their sword, the blade beginning to feel like a dead weight, Gabriel voicing a soft complaint a the sight as he hands Jesse an artefact of sorts.

“Take the amulet…find the others” is all Jesse recalls as Gabriel pushes them through the portal.

 

Ellengard- Good luck  
It was now or never. With Soren’s ultra TNT and their friends acting as distractions, Jesse was sure this nightmare would finally end. They look over each face in turn, hating the silence that rippled through the group at their insistence to be the one to fight the Wither Storm alone. How hard could it be to craft highly reactive TNT on the fly? Probably not that hard, especially after Soren’s repetitive instructions on how to craft it but the dangers of this task were certainly high. There could be no room for failure.

Magnus’ proclamation of offering Jesse his armour breaks them from their reverie, Ellengard also offering up her own armour to keep Jesse safe. They try to refuse at first, a gnawing feeling of unease simmering in their gut but neither of them are swayed, brows equally drawn in stubbornness. Jesse ends up choosing Ellengard’s armour knowing, but not saying, that Magnus’ armour would be a tight fit. The group breaks up into their teams, Ellengard staying to strip off her armour and help Jesse put it on. 

The two don’t talk, Ellengard more focused on tightening the armour straps and Jesse mumbling over the recipe for the TNT. Jesse goes to thank the famed red stone engineer, when she tentatively wraps her arms around them. “Good luck” she whispers, voice wavering slightly as she steps back ad gives Jesse a onceover. Seemingly satisfied and sharing a brief goodbye with Jesse, she breaks off into an easy paced jog to join the others, the Wither Storms shuddering cries pealing through the night sky.

It was now or never.

Petra- I’ll be here when the storm comes  
It hurt, they could see that it hurt. The ghost white of their skin clammy with growing purple smudges, a growing burden on her body. Hauntingly vibrant eyes set in a determined gaze as a series of choking coughs rattle from her lungs, tears budding at her eyes to be furiously rubbed away. She could scarcely move at this point, back resting heavily against the coolness of the caves wall, the chill sapping whatever warmth she tried to garner to herself. A futile effort. It hurt, that much was clear but the worried glances and furtive questions on her health probably hurt more. 

So, after more grating coughs bounced loudly in the dim cavern, Jesse decided words were unneeded, dropping to their knees and wrapping their arms around Petra. It earns them a harsh rebuttal, somewhat muffled as her forehead presses into Jesse’s shoulder. Petra never being one for public affection and Jesse would let go but how could they? Their friend who always knew what to do and how to handle even the roughest situations was struggling to breathe, let alone move and it was their fault. She was dying and it was their fault. The grumbling subsides, a plea so small and quiet to let her go almost misses Jesse’s ears and they refuse, tears tumbling from their eyes.

Nobody saw Petra cry and the unyielding hiccups were later blamed on the horses. Nobody argued with it.

Reuben- Morning snuggles  
It was early in the morning when Jesse was awoken by the soft click of trotters. They mumble something, voice husky with sleep, head nestling into their pillow as they seek to escape the early morning light, vaguely noticing a pink blob in their doorway. Was that Reuben? Said pig begins to cautiously enter Jesse’s bedroom, taking great care to place each of his trotters down quietly. Still half awake and trying to smother a laugh at his friends inelegant way of being sneaky, they huff a small laugh and call Reubens name. the fact that Reuben freezes like a statue and refuses to meet Jesse’s eyes has them voicing an airy laugh. 

Chuckles fading like the dawn light, they shuffle in their bed and pet a now empty spot, Reuben making a squeal of excitement as the pig runs and jumps onto the bed. He nuzzles his snout into Jesse’s chest as he curls up, a contented oink his way of saying goodnight. Yawning in return, Jesse places an arm over his pink companion, eyes fluttering shut with a soft smile on their lips. 

 

Aiden- I hate you/ I need you  
He’d never seen Jesse cry before. It was…weird. He knew his insults had a tendency to get under their skin, their round face flushing with barely contained rage with a sharp retort following suit. He loved how mad he could get them, their enraged stuttering making him cackle and throw more caustic insults at them.

But crying? No. never. It was weird and even more so when they wrap trembling arms around his waist, unintelligible words pouring from their mouth in hiccups. He didn’t like it. Didn’t like how his heart sank in his chest or how his throat tightened as a sarcastic comment died on his lips. He hated how his arms wrapped involuntarily around their shaking shoulders, their sobs rising in pitch as small hands clenched tightly onto his jacket. He didn’t know what to say to alleviate this wave of pain and was brutalised by his lack of comforting words, opting to hold onto their weeping form.

Aiden hated seeing Jesse cry.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!  
> if ya liked this fic please leave a kudos and comment below what you liked (or didn't like) your support means a lot to me!


End file.
